


The Tree

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Apple Tree [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Azumane Asahi is a Good Significant Other, Bracelets, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Funny, Funny Gifts, Gay, Hot Chocolate, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, POV Alternating, POV Azumane Asahi, POV First Person, POV Nishinoya Yuu, Presents, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: Nishinoya and Asahi join up with the third years and Tanaka to open gifts and watch the town Christmas tree become alight with lights and color. Tanaka dances by himself through a crowd and gives gag gifts. The team parents are disgustingly in love. It's Christmas.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Apple Tree [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, 2021 is finally here.
> 
> I really hope you guys like this chapter - especially the gifts the chaotic duo got for everybody! I try to make my chapters as comforting for myself as possible, so I hope it does the same for you, as well.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_Nishinoya's POV_

Well, almost perfect.

"Asahi!" I say suddenly, turning to him and pulling my hand out of his pocket. The candy in my mouth nearly falls out.

He looks at me, red faced and surprised. "What - what is it?" he asks.

Around us, the crowd, although small, begins to disperse and chatter. Sugawara appears, dragging Tanaka by the shirt collar. Momentarily distracted, I grin at the scene, before whipping my gaze back to Asahi.

"The presents!"

His expression relaxes, and his brown eyes light up along with his small smile.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

"Okay," Sugawara begins. "Make sure you grabbed the right presents!"

We all double-check the labels on the gifts, and Tanaka sheepishly hands one of his to Daichi, who sighs with a smile. Tanaka and I sit on the concrete holding up the metal fence surrounding the Christmas tree, right behind the third years, who sit on the bench. Sugawara sits crisscross with a wide grin, holding a bag for the wrapping paper (he made sure to thoroughly lecture us all on not leaving behind any trash until Tanaka was practically asleep).

"Daichi, open yours first!"

Beside him, Daichi hums.

Several 'ooh's and 'ah's later, he holds a gift from each of us: a black scarf with thin orange stripes from Asahi, a mug with the words "#1 Dad" on it from Tanaka, a (reluctantly) signed (blurry) photo of (our) coach Ukai from me, and a handful of small photos of our team hand-bound together from Sugawara.

Afterwards, Sugawara unwrapped his own: an orange scarf with thin black stripes from Asahi, a mug with the words "#1 Mom" on it from Tanaka, a (reluctantly) signed (pink-tinted) photo of Daichi from me, and a copy of the poster Yachi made promoting the volleyball team from Daichi.

With the parents' gifts over with, the last third year was, of course, Asahi. Together, Daichi and Sugawara had picked him out a brand-new pair of black volleyball shoes with bright orange laces. Tanaka had given him a mug with the words "#1 Dad" on it, but the word "Dad" was crossed out and replaced by "third wheel" in messy Sharpie.

I was too embarrassed to watch him open it, but I had given him _two_ of his favorite band's newest CDs. Once everybody's attention was on Tanaka, he quietly reached out and squeezed my hand. I grinned at his red cheeks. Before I pulled away, I tapped a finger on his wrist to tell him we'd talk more later.

Tanaka, of course, was the loudest as he opened his gifts: a black beanie from Sugawara ("It's too cold out for a bare shaved head!"), a pair of earbuds from Daichi, a poster of his favorite band from Asahi, and a (beautifully) signed (beautiful) photo of (beautiful) Kiyoko Shimizu from me. He wept, holding the photo to his chest tenderly.

I am, of course, the last to open presents. From the parents, a pair of cushioned sports pads designed for the forearms ("You always have new bruises when we see you!"). From Tanaka, a (beautifully) signed (beautiful) photo of (beautiful) Kiyoko Shimizu. I weep, holding the photo to my chest tenderly.

However, I saved for last the gift I was most looking forward to: the one from Asahi. I carefully unwrap the white and red striped paper, and hand it to Sugawara, before holding up the very soft thing inside. I wasn't expecting much, since we'd already given each other gifts on Christmas Eve the day before yesterday, so my surprised gasp is genuine.

A soft, squishy, stuffed red panda the size of my head with a thread nose, small button eyes, and a long, rounded tail. The small beads in the paws made them hang down as I held it up by the sides in awe. Before long, however, I was quickly hugging it tightly, giving Asahi my widest grin. He laughs quietly, a hand on the back of his neck.

Finally, the gifts were given, the tree was alight, and the wind was brisk but full of the smells of gingerbread and peppermint. Daichi excused himself, but soon returned with a styrofoam tray stuffed with five steaming cups. I took it from him, letting the warmth seep through my fingerless gloves. Taking a cautious sip through the small opening in the lid, my eyebrows fly up, both from recognition and a burning tongue.

"Hot chocolate!" Tanaka and I exclaim at the same time.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_Christmas Eve_

"I know it's... kind of cheesy, but... I - I thought, since it's Christmas - Christmas Eve, I should get you something, so..." Asahi gulps, and holds out a bright red box about the size of my hand. "Here."

Once I take it from him, practically shivering with anticipation, his hands fidget in his lap. He sits across from me, in his desk chair, while I sit on his bed with one of his blankets wrapped around my shoulders. I look up at him, holding the box carefully.

"I got something for you, too! But thank you, really!" I grin at him.

"Oh, um..." He flushes. "Just open - just open it before I pass out, please."

I throw my head back and laugh, before finally settling down and giving into the almost painful need to slide the ribbon off and open the lid. Inside sits a wide, dark brown leather bracelet with a black metal clasp. But what catches my eye more than the leather is what's attached, joined by metal loops: a small square, the color and material as the clasps. Engraved on the metal are initials: _A. A._

I look up, my lips will parted in shock, movement catching my eye. Asahi is pulling a similar box from his pocket and opening it. He shows me the contents with a gulp: an exact replica of the bracelet, but the initials, instead, are _N. Y._

I try to catch his eye but he looks pointedly down at his bracelet as he pulls it out carefully and flips it upside down. Looking back at it, I notice that on the other side of the metal is a date: _4_ _/xx/2012._ Sure enough, my bracelet has the same date when I pull it out as well. It wasn't the date we got together - that was the next month. No, it was a much more important date.

It was the day we both rejoined the volleyball club.

I slowly slip it on, tighten, and secure it, all through a blur I'm determined to keep from becoming tears. I sniff. Then it comes pouring out.

"A - A - As - Asahi!" I sob, letting the blanket fall from my shoulders as I fall forward into his chest.

"Y - Yuu! Are you okay?" he asks, drawing his arms up and around me, shocked. I can feel his own bracelet on him as it brushes against my back.

I wail. "It's th - the nicest thing anyone's ever given m - m - me!" Under my cheek, I can feel Asahi's shirt growing damp.

He carefully rises from his chair and sits beside me on the bed, never letting go of me. His arms are warm and comforting, and through my loud crying, I manage a weak grin.

"Th - thanks, Asahi."

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_Asahi's POV_

We sip our hot chocolate carefully after Yuu's mishap. One of his hands rests on my shoulder, still sitting on the concrete behind me. Trying to ignore my prickling ears, I look around at the streets and passersby, the taste of chocolate on my tongue.

The streetlamps are wound with green tinsel, and a few even have large, probably plastic bows stuck on top of the lights. Wreaths hang from many of the doors and shop fronts, and he trees are wrapped in dozens of Christmas lights that turn on at night. _I'll_ _have_ _to take Yuu here at night, soon..._

Couples walk with bright hats and matching scarves and their gloved fingers intertwined. Bags hang from elbows. A small group of Western tourists pass by, taking photos of everything they catch a glimpse of. It's odd, but... it's nice for our culture to be appreciated, especially when their expressions look so struck with awe.

It really is a beautiful Christmas.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

"So," I begin as Yuu and I wave goodbye to the rest of the group. It's not quite two o'clock, but it already feels like it's been a long, satisfying day. "What was - what was it you wanted to talk about?"


End file.
